An Unexpected Turn
by DragonWriter0316
Summary: An alternate ending to Worst in Show. Hiccup manages to keep Meatlug in the arena when she smells something off and he gives the Riders a reality check on who the best Dragon Trainer is. However, when he leaves alone with instructions not to be bothered, what better luck could a certain Outcast hope for. Rated T for violence. (I am being safe with the rating, read at your own risk)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Long time to write, I know. But I have had a crazy semester so far this year and I finally have gotten a chance to catch my breath. So, here is a story that I got the idea for recently. It is more of an actiony (if that's a word) and Hiccup!Whump story, so you have been warned.**

 **It takes place in Dragons: Defenders of Berk episode 7: Worst in Show.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup had about had it with the Riders at this point. They were standing around arguing over one of the dumbest things imaginable: who was the best Dragon Trainer. He hated it when his friends turned everything into a competition, but this just topped the cake. He should have known that it would come to this today, especially with how they acted the day before during rescue exercises.

Hiccup was a little nervous when Fishlegs suggested training the terrors and making it a competition. He thought it was idiotic to put on the wager of cleaning the stables, though. He didn't mind a little friendly competition, where everyone tries their best and has nothing to lose, every once in a while. But to turn everything into a competition, was really uncalled for. He didn't really care for competitions for a very simple reason: the Riders, when they were younger, before the Red Death, would have lots of competitions. They would either leave Hiccup out of them, or rig them to make it impossible for him to win.

However, he had his taste of victory during Thawfest, and he noticed what that did to him. It brought out his uglier side, a side that he didn't entirely care for and didn't want to see again. He knew that the Riders had all neglected their dragons, more or less, in order to train the terrors, and that was really bothering him.

Hiccup looked around the arena to try to get an out of this situation. He noticed that Meatlug was about to leave, so he had Toothless convince her to stay in the arena. Like was previously said, Hiccup had had it.

"Guys," he said. Apparently, he wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear him. "GUYS!" he yelled this time. He had a point to make and he was going to say it.

"What is it, Hiccup? Did you decide on a winner?" Astrid asked, her eyes full of excitement.

"Yes, in fact, I did." This shocked everyone, mainly because Hiccup had been so adamant that this was _**not**_ a competition. "In order to find out who it is, however, you all have answer a series of questions." The other Riders looked frustrated at this, but overall were too curious to know who the winner was.

"Out of all of us," Hiccup began, "which one found their dragon in the wilderness and managed to befriend them after they tried to kill who is now their Rider?" He looked around at their faces, shock being the main expression shown. They all knew the answer to that question.

"Next question. Which of us managed to train their dragon, which includes the bonding process, with no help from anyone else? This person was able to learn tips and tricks and manage to help others when they were training dragons. Who was it?" The Riders faces were still showing shock. However, it was Fishlegs who spoke up first.

"It was you, Hiccup. We trained them to do certain things, but you accelerated the bonding process. You helped all of us." The other Riders all nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"Exactly. I was the only one who trained a truly wild dragon." Hiccup never liked showing this side of him, but the others needed a reality check. He took a deep breath before finishing. "Anyway, good work with the terrors. Take the rest of the day off to spend with your dragons that I know you neglected to train your terrors. If you need me, wait until dinner. I want some time alone."

Hiccup left without looking back. He just wanted to do a few laps around Berk to clear his head. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Alvin the Treacherous was watching this entire time.

* * *

 **Please review! See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter 2! I am so happy you guys liked the first chapter! Sorry I waited a day between postings, but I hope it makes up for it!**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Thank you so much to ChrisToothless, Daystrid Hofferson, Dimensional Phaser, Ellamena, Gorillaz Latin Fan, Gwntan12, Sealiman Dawntracker, harrypanther, Pilyarquitect, Shadow girl 1801, SweetWritingIsMyLife, akuma no kiba, and etglorianna96 for following my story!**

 **Thank you so much to Daystrid Hofferson, Gorillaz Latin fan, Sealiman Dawntracker, brywolf, and Shadow girl 1801 for favoriting my story!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **SweetWritingIsMyLife: Here it is! I am glad you enjoyed the first one!**

 **Musical Ninja: Thank you! I feel the exact same way.**

 **Well, without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

"Look what we have here," Alvin said, smiling to himself. He thought that he was only going to see the Riders train dragons. He had no idea that _the_ dragon trainer was going walk out on his own, completely defenseless. Well, besides for the fact that he had a night fury by his side that wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"Oh, we got him now, Alvin," Mildew said, containing his excitement to the best of his ability. He never really cared for the boy and now he was about to be taken captive by one of the most barbaric men of the archipelago.

Hiccup would have been taken at that moment, if he hadn't sighed in frustration, mounted onto Toothless, and then proceeded to fly off. Right out of Alvin's grasp.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you Mildew? Your chowder is starting to turn back into

fish heads, and that does not mean anything good for you."

"Alvin, I'm sure there is something we can do about this. Let's try to think of the positives."

"I'm struggling to think of anything positive, other than the fact that I am positively angry with you!" Alvin yelled this at Mildew. Mildew at this point was trying very hard to think of a good reason for Alvin not to be mad at him.

"Didn't Mildew live here for about a year after they trained dragons?" Savage asked. Now, Alvin and Mildew both looked at him, confused as to why he would have brought this up.

"I don't see why this matters, Savage. His idea failed."

"Well," Savage began, "If he lived here, than wouldn't he know where Hiccup is most likely to go on his flight and where he would land?"

Mildew would wonder from this point on as to why Savage saved his skin at this very moment. All that mattered now was trying to remember every detail about Hiccup that Mildew had tried so very hard to forget.

"Well, Mildew, where would he go?" Alvin was getting impatient, and that meant bad things for Mildew.

"He trained the beast in the cove. I know that he still likes to go there for solitude occasionally. That is where he is probably going." Mildew sighed a breath of relief when Alvin told them to go to the cove. That meant his life was safe, for then at least.

"Before we go there," Alvin said, "let's stop by the ship. There are a few things I want to pick up."

….

"Take a nice drink, bud, you deserve it." Hiccup refilled his water bottle at the lake in the cove. His laps around Berk helped his stress slightly, but he was still irritated with the other Riders. He knew that he would have to face them at dinner and hopefully by then, they would understand his point. But dinner wasn't for at least another hour, so Hiccup decided to live in the moment and just breathe.

However, relaxing wasn't in the plans for Hiccup. He looked slightly confused when Toothless's head perked up, like he heard something. He was really confused when Toothless took his battle stance. However, all made since as soon as Toothless was trapped in a bola. Hiccup didn't have enough time to react because soon, Alvin had a sword at his throat.

"Put a muzzle on that dragon," Alvin ordered. When Toothless wasn't cooperating with Savage, Alvin moved the sword a bit closer to Hiccup's throat in a threatening way. No words were shared between the Outcast and the dragon, but both knew what that gesture meant. Toothless let them put the muzzle on, only because he didn't want Hiccup to get hurt.

"What do you want Alvin?" Hiccup asked, not showing the fear he felt inside. He knew his only advantage in these types of situations was to stay calm.

"What do I always want, Hiccup? The Dragon Conqueror. And by the looks of it, I got him."

"You sound smug, Alvin. You should know better. My friends will be looking for me when I don't arrive at the academy in five minutes." Hiccup didn't take comfort in the way Alvin laughed at that.

"Don't think I didn't hear you when you told them not to bother you until dinner. That gives me at least an hour to get you to Outcast Island undisturbed. And if you even think about yelling for help, I will run your beast through." Alvin signaled for Savage to come over and tie Hiccup's hands. Alvin knew better than to leave them free. Savage tied them behind his back in such a way that his hands weren't even touching, each hand was touching the other arm's elbow.

They left Toothless behind. The only reason Toothless was cooperating with that decision was because Alvin promised to kill Hiccup if he so much as heard a growl from the dragon.

As Alvin lead him to ship, Hiccup could only think one thing: _Why did I tell them to leave me alone_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here I am with the third chapter! I am really glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am!**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Thank you so much to Carayen, Madistew1998, dragonfixed00, Ardnaskela01, and hannahdaspannah for following my story!**

 **Thank you so much to Carayen and dragonfixed00 for favoriting my story as well!**

 **Guest: No problem! I am glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Musical Ninja: Yes, let's hope indeed!**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Where is he?" Astrid asked, puzzled. They were standing outside of the Great Hall just before dinner began. Hiccup told them that he would talk with them at dinner, or at least allow for them to talk to him, so why wasn't he here? She looked at the other Riders and their faces showed that they had no idea as to where he was.

"Um," Fishlegs began, his face showing his famous worried expression.

"What is, Fishface? Can't you see that we are trying to figure out where Hiccup is?" Snotlout was frustrated that Hiccup wasn't there. They all were, but they also were remembering the last time that Hiccup wasn't there when he said he would be. Instead, he was on Outcast Island, trying to find a way out.

However, they all soon discovered why Fishlegs was nervous.

"Have any of you seen Hiccup?" a deep voice boomed. They all turned around to see the chief, who was sporting a curious expression. "He normally comes home before dinner, unless he manages to lose track of time when he is training with you."

The Riders all looked at each other, not quite sure how to respond to the chief. Stoick, however, could see what they were struggling to say written over all of their faces.

"Where is my son?" Stoick asked, losing the curious part of his expression to be replaced with worry.

"We're not quite sure. He got frustrated with us and flew off. He said not to bother him until dinner, so we didn't go looking for him." Astrid was hoping the chief would understand the situation they were handed and not get mad at them. However, when you are a single father and hear that no one knows where your only child is, mad doesn't even begin to cover it.

"You're not _**sure**_! He could be Thor knows where and you don't even know! None of you thought to ask him where he was going?!"

"Chief, we're sorry, but standing here arguing isn't going to find him. We need to work together and try to think about where he is most likely to have gone." Everyone was shocked at not only what Fishlegs said but how he said it.

"You're right, Fishlegs. Where does he normally like to go?"

A memory suddenly hit Astrid. A memory of pink clouds during sunset and seeing Berk from the sky for the first time. She remembered where that magical and romantic flight started. "He likes to go to the cove."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Stoick mounted on Thornado and the others mounted their dragons. They were soon in the air, headed towards the cove, praying that Hiccup had just lost track of time, and not anything more serious.

...

When they arrived, at first they saw nothing. However, soon they saw Toothless caught in a bola, looking to be unconscious.

"Toothless!" Astrid yelled. His head perked up slightly at her voice. She ran to him, pulled out her dagger, and started cutting the ropes that were holding him down. As soon as he was free, he stretched out his wings so he could regain the feeling in them. He had a sad expression on his face, and that told them all they needed to know: something had happened to Hiccup.

"What happened to him, Toothless?" Astrid asked this question before Stoick could, because she knew she could keep her calm slightly better. Toothless was acting a bit ashamed at the question, which told Astrid that he felt like he could have done something to prevent it.

"Come on, boy, we won't be mad at you. We know that it wasn't your fault. Was it Dagur?" Astrid remembered how Dagur had recently become an enemy to the Riders because they refused to kill dragons. Toothless shook his head at this. Astrid had a realization that made her scared. If it wasn't Dagur, than that meant it was someone much more dangerous and treacherous. However, before she jumped to conclusions, she made herself ask the question to Toothless. "Was it Alvin?"

Toothless nodded his head before he closed his eyes in regret. The other Riders didn't know how to respond. After all, they had all promised themselves that after Bork Week, they wouldn't let Hiccup be taken by Alvin again.

"If we are going to save Hiccup from Outcast Island, we need a plan." Fishlegs was trying to break the silence and lift the mood, even if it was slightly.

"We can make a plan on the flight over there." Stoick was ready to go save his son. What would Valka think of him? How did he always manage to lose their son?

"With all due respect, sir," Astrid began, "Toothless needs to rest and it would be a mistake to go rescue Hiccup without Toothless."

Stoick was about to argue with her, but as he looked at the other Riders he realized that Astrid was right. They wouldn't be able to accomplish anything if they were half-exhausted. "Fine, get some rest. We'll meet meet in the Academy just before sunrise tomorrow morning. If you're late, we are leaving you. Do you understand?" All of the Riders present nodded at him, knowing better than to argue with him.

"I'll take Toothless home, Chief." Astrid knew that Stoick may want to take him, but Astrid had a suspicion that Toothless wouldn't want to go to Hiccup's room right now. Stoick nodded in agreement, knowing that Astrid would take good care of Toothless.

Stoick was the first to leave the cove. As he flew off, he could only think of Hiccup. _Where are you son, where are you?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter, but by the time I had finished writing it last night, I didn't have the time to edit it. So, I edited it this afternoon and am posting it now. It is my longest chapter by far, so I hope it makes up for the wait.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Thank you so much to BooksAreMedicine for following my story!**

 **SweetWritingIsMyLife: I am so glad that you love it. Thank you so much for your kind words, you made my day when I read it. I am glad you think that.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

Days.

If it hadn't been days, it had certainly felt like it. Hiccup thought that he would have found a way out of the situation he managed to find himself in yet again. However, it seemed that Alvin had learned from his past mistakes. Hiccup couldn't even remember the last time he actually saw daylight. He was trying to find a way out of the cell he was locked in when he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"Ready or not, runt, Alvin wants to talk to you," one of the guards called out. Hiccup knew he was talking to him and he also knew that the guard didn't need to know that he was trying to dig a way out of his cell. When the guards reached the cell, they opened the door and Hiccup knew what was next: they tag teamed. One of them grabbed him and the other put the bag over his head. He stopped fighting them doing that after the third time they came in. After all, resisting it just brought him more pain.

They led him down the hallway to where Alvin was waiting. Hiccup didn't blame them using the bag. With the last few times Alvin had managed to kidnap him, Hiccup had been able to get out only because he knew the layout of the island. So, by making it to where he doesn't know the layout made it way harder for him to make an escape plan.

As soon as he heard the low laugh, he knew that he was at Alvin's office. He tried not to think about the last time he was there to "talk."

When they walked into the room and removed the bag, Hiccup knew that something as different. After all, the last two times Alvin had summoned Hiccup, he tried to get him to explain how to train dragons and was met with silence and a bit of snarkiness. However, he could sense that Alvin was smugger than the last few times.

"Hello, Hiccup. Why don't you sit down?" Hiccup instincts were telling him to run, but he knew that his calm would give him an advantage in any situation. So, he sat down, knowing that he should save some of his sass for a later time, possibly in the same conversation. Alvin seemed surprised that he didn't fight sitting down, but continued on with what he was saying. "So, I am going to ask you one last time, Hiccup, how do you train dragons?"

Hiccup just looked at Alvin. "What do you think the answer to that question is? Think long and hard if you need to."

Alvin sighed, almost as if he was regretting something. Hiccup had no idea why he seemed more sad than angry at this. "Well then, Hiccup, I am afraid that you leave me no choice."

Hiccup was beginning to become curious, yet his instincts were still telling him to run. "No choice to do what?" Hiccup asked cautiously, doing his best to not appear scared so he could maintain control of the situation.

Alvin waved at some of the Outcasts who were in the room. Not even a minute later they came back in with a large tub of water. Hiccup had a guess at what was coming, but was desperately begging the gods that he was wrong. Alvin smiled a wicked smile as he walked over to Hiccup. He braced himself for what he knew Alvin had planned, but was nowhere near prepared in the few seconds that it took for him to grab Hiccup by the front of his shirt. Alvin dragged Hiccup over to the tub and released his grip. He kicked Hiccup's legs to where he was forced onto his knees. Alvin then grabbed the back of Hiccup's head by his hair and forced his head into the water.

Hiccup struggled as best as he could, but soon felt his arms restrained as some people, who he assumed were Outcasts, grabbed onto them to resist movement. Alvin then pulled his head above surface, and, as Hiccup gasped for breath, asked him how to train dragons. When Hiccup refused to respond, Alvin dunked his head yet again.

They continued on this way for at least five more cycles, each time Hiccup maintained his silence when asked how to train dragons. Alvin seemed shocked at Hiccup's tolerance, only growing angrier each time he asked Hiccup that question. By the sixth time, and what felt like an eternity to Hiccup, Alvin gave up, realizing that Hiccup wasn't going to break this way. The bag was put back on Hiccup's head and he was led back to his cell, still gasping for breath, trying to recover from what just happened.

Hiccup braced himself as he heard the door creak open. A few steps into the room and the bag was removed from over his head. Alvin had that sinister smile on his face again, and Hiccup knew he was going to try something to get him to break.

"Welcome back, Hiccup!" Alvin said, almost cheerfully. Hiccup just scowled at him in response, showing that he hadn't given up hope that his friends were going to come rescue him. "Well, then. If you aren't going to be very talkative, let's get down to what we are here for."

Hiccup watched as Alvin signaled for the Outcasts to do something. He had a fair guess as to what it was as soon as he felt the soldier holding him back forcefully remove his vest. As he was trying not to shake, the soldier led him to a box in the middle of the room. Before he knew it, Hiccup was on his knees and his arms were tied around the box. He was completely helpless.

He jumped involuntarily as he heard the whip hit the ground behind him. He knew what was coming before the whip struck his back. He held back a scream as the whip cut through his shirt, striking his flesh. Alvin hit again, in about the same spot, this time breaking the skin. He whipped Hiccup about six more times before asking him a single question: "How do you train dragons?" When Alvin was met with silence, he struck again, harder. Say what you want about Alvin, but his weight wasn't fat, it was muscle. Blood was streaming down Hiccup's back, but somehow he had managed to refrain from screaming. He kept whipping Hiccup until finally a scream escaped from Hiccup's lips. Alvin smiled to himself as he asked Hiccup another time: "How do you train dragons?"

Hiccup sighed, almost near tears, and he nodded his head. Alvin gave a low chuckle, thinking that he had finally broken the runt. Knowing that Hiccup had been weakened, he knelt down, close to him, so he could look Hiccup in the eyes as he told him how to train dragons, even if it was just in a whisper.

"You g-go up t-to the dr-dragon and say: 'I wi-will nev-never hurt you. Let's b-be friends for-forever.'" Needless to say, Alvin was furious at the boy's sass. He cut Hiccup's arms free of their ties around the box so he could hold him up to eye-level.

"Listen here boy, you will break, and, sooner or later, I will get that secret out of you. Nobody is indestructible, not even you." Hiccup responded to this the best way he could, given the fact that he was too weak to form words: he spit in Alvin's face. Upset was an understatement for how Alvin felt at that response, even saying "furious" was an understatement. The little bit of self control that Alvin had been showing was gone. He released his grip on Hiccup's tunic and Hiccup, not having the body strength to stand, crumpled to the ground. Alvin began to kick him in the ribs, one kick after each word in the question that follows: "How do you train dragons?"

Hiccup responded by saying nothing at all. Alvin wondered how the runt could take it all. He had reached the point where he wasn't even thinking before he acted, he was that mad. He picked Hiccup up by his shirt and said: "You will regret that." When Hiccup had the nerve to smirk at him, Alvin threw him against the stone wall that was roughly three feet away. Almost as soon as Hiccup's head made contact with the wall, he collapsed onto the ground. Even in the dimmer lighting of the underground room, Alvin could see the blood on the wall. He was so angry at Hiccup, he could only bring himself to say one thing: "Make sure he's breathing and put him back in his cell."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update. I started working on it, went to bed, and the next day, my computer had to update. But, it is here now. I hope you guys all like it. Now, this chapter is a tiny bit confusing, but I wanted it to be that way. It will all be explained in the author's note at the bottom. Also in that note will be what the future of this story will be. So make sure to read it. No shout-outs this chapter. Without further to do, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Stoick sighed, saying a prayer to the gods, as he finished putting his saddle on Thornado. Today was the day that he and the Dragon Riders would be flying to Outcast Island to rescue Hiccup. Stoick had been tossing and turning all night. All he could think about was all of the horrible things that Hiccup could have been going through while Stoick was safe and sound at home.

He turned around when he heard the footsteps of the teens walking into the arena. He said one final silent prayer, begging for the safe deliverance of his son, before he addressed the Riders. "Alright, we don't need to waste anymore time than we have to. The point of us leaving is clear: flying to Outcast Island and saving Hiccup. So, let's go." Stoick normally had a way with words, but his mind was so focused on saving Hiccup that he became flustered.

When he looked at the Riders, he knew they understood what he was going through. They all looked like they had barely slept a wink, but that didn't subtract from their readiness to go save their fearless leader. He nodded at them and they all knew what to do: it was time to mount their dragons. The Riders went to let their dragons out of their cages. After the dragons stretched a bit, the teens were ready to ride. All of the Riders looked at each other one last time, and then, being led by Stoick, they flew out of the arena, towards Outcast Island.

….

Hiccup felt the pain in his head before he opened his eyes. That was about the only pain he could feel, the rest of his body being numb. He remembered bits and pieces from his last "interview" with Alvin. As he began to remember more, the numbness of his body wore off. He slowly opened his eyes so his head pain wouldn't worsen as he saw the bright lights. However, when he opened his eyes, all he could see was black. That's weird, Hiccup thought, why would Alvin get rid of the lights? He should know that the dark doesn't scare me. Hiccup made sure to make a mental note to talk to Alvin about it the next time he was summoned.

Fortunately for him, that time happened to be now. He could hear he guards coming down the hallway before they even said anything. "Okay, runt, let's see if you'll keep your silence this time." Hiccup began to sit up a bit and felt a new type of pain as his body not so eagerly responded to his sudden movement. He didn't realize how dark it truly was until he heard the door of his cell getting unlocked. He wondered why the guards even bothered with the bag since the hallways were pitch black already. Hiccup could hear them laughing about how slow he was walking, but he tried to ignore it. After all, he was impressed with himself that he could even walk as quickly as he was.

Like they normally did, the guards stopped him when they arrived at Alvin's office. Hiccup couldn't hear Alvin's laugh today, and he could only guess that it was because of how their last session went. The door opened and one of the guards pushed him in. Before they let go of him so he could speak to Alvin, one of them removed the bag from over his head. He was shocked that Alvin was trying the dark tactic in his office as well. He walked in the direction that he knew Alvin was in, making sure to keep up his confidence so Alvin could see that he wasn't shaken. It wasn't until he got to the chair and sat down that Alvin began to talk.

"Listen, Hiccup, I could tell from the last time you were here that you won't easily give up the information that I want. So, I have decided to try a new method."

Hiccup scotched at Alvin as he said that. "I've noticed that, Alvin, and just so you know, it's not working."

Alvin took a minute to respond, and Hiccup could only guess that he had an annoyed look on his face. Hiccup couldn't imagine why Alvin wouldn't think that he would have figured it out; after all, it was fairly obvious what "method" Alvin was trying.

"What do you mean you already know? I haven't done anything yet."

"Don't try this whole innocent routine with me, Alvin, I'm not stupid. After all, you would have to be blind to not notice that you have turned out all of the lights around here. I mean it is so dark that I can't even see you, and you are sitting right in front of me."

"Hiccup," Alvin began, almost sounding cautious, "you're wrong. The lights aren't off, they aren't even dimmed. I had them all lit before you came in."

It was at this moment that Hiccup began to panic. He thought he knew what Alvin was planning to do, but now, he was scared. He began to hyperventilate against his will as realization dawned on him: his injuries were worse than he originally believed. Alvin wasn't trying to get him on edge, he didn't even know that this had happened. His head injury was what did this. When his head hit the wall, it must have severed some sort of connection his eyes had with his brain. Hiccup was now blind.

Alvin, seeing the state of shock Hiccup was in, decided to use it for his advantage. He thought that if asking him now wouldn't catch Hiccup off guard, he didn't know what would. "How do you train dragons, Hiccup? Tell me now and I will let you go."

Much to Alvin's disappointment, Hiccup couldn't even really hear what he was being asked. Alvin had truly had it at this point. If he wouldn't have been so caught up in all of his anger towards Hiccup, he might have heard the sounds of battle coming from not so far away.

….

Unlike the last time they had to save Hiccup from Outcast Island, Johann wasn't there to smuggle them in. But, chances are, the Outcasts wouldn't be fooled by the same trick twice. However, fortunately for them, the Outcasts weren't expecting the Dragon Riders to show up. It kind of confused the Riders as they landed with no issues from the inhabitants of the island. As they walked around, they couldn't find any trace of the Outcasts. However, as they neared the arena, they began to hear voices.

"Wonder what's going on down there." The Outcasts seemed to be as confused as they were. The Riders decided that they should take advantage of the situation. Stoick and Astrid nodded at each other as they walked behind the two guards who were facing the door. The two of them hit the guards on the head with the flat side of their axes.

When the guards crumpled to the ground, Astrid motioned the others forward.

"We have no idea what we could be met with down there. You guys have to be ready for anything. Do you understand?" Astrid looked at the Riders after saying this. They all met her eyes with a silent form of understanding.

….

When they got down the staircase, they were met with Outcast soldiers within a few steps. Fortunately, the Riders had the clear numerical advantage, but the soldiers still put up a good fight. All of the Riders had resolved individually that they would fight until they got to Hiccup. They were hopeful that this would work like normal and they would meet up with Hiccup as he made his escape on his own. However, none of them knew that this time was not like the other occasions.

They kept working their way to where they assumed Hiccup was. They guessed they were right because as they kept going in that direction, more Outcasts kept joining the fight. Astrid had lost count of how many Outcasts she had fought until she looked around the room when everyone had stilled. There were dozens of Outcasts lying unconscious on the floor.

In the silence, they could hear what sounded like yells and screams. The Riders recognized the voice that was yelling and ran in the direction of Alvin.

 _Hang in there Hiccup, we're coming,_ Astrid thought.

….

Nothing could have prepared the Riders for what they saw when they reached their destination. They never imagined that Alvin would be beating Hiccup repeatedly yelling at him, asking how to train dragons. What really shocked them was that Hiccup's face looked like he was in an entirely different world. None of them could begin to comprehend how Hiccup was zoned out in the middle of this. Unless he was really hurt, or worse.

When Alvin realized he was no longer alone, he snarled at the Riders and dropped Hiccup on the ground. The Riders learned that he wasn't unconscious when he curled into a fetal position. Alvin changed his stance to one that was prepared for a fight.

No one could stop Stoick from going up to Alvin and decking him across the face. Just like no one could stop Astrid from running over to Hiccup. She didn't know what to check, but when she could hear the soft sobs, she knew he was breathing.

Alvin and Stoick continued their fight, Stoick clearly winning. After all, he was fighting for someone besides himself. Alvin got in a few good hits, but Stoick was the one who knocked Alvin to the ground. Stoick punched Alvin in the face, hard, while saying: "You are a coward, hurting my son. You will never again lay a hand on him!" Stoick would have continued this fight, almost to the point of Alvin's death, had it not been for Astrid.

"Stoick," she began, "we need to get Hiccup to Gothi. I don't know how much longer he will last without her."

Stoick looked at his son, really looked at him for the first time since he entered the room, and he realized that Astrid was right. The back of Hiccup's shirt was in tatters. He could see the wounds just beginning to scab over. What he could see of his son's head had an ugly bump on it.

Stoick turned back to Alvin and said: "You got lucky this time." With that, Stoick hit him one more time and went over to his son.

Stoick wanted to pick up Hiccup, but he didn't know where would be okay to hold him at. So, he gave his best guess. Hiccup flinched as soon as he felt Stoick's touch. Stoick didn't set him back down, knowing that the same thing would probably happen the next time he tried to pick him up. Stoick looked down at Hiccup and could see the tears going down his cheeks. Not being able to speak, Stoick looked at the Riders and they understood what he was saying to them. The Riders instinctually formed a protective border around the two Haddocks and they began to get out of the prison and head towards their dragons. All any of them could think about was Hiccup and if he would be okay.

* * *

 **Okay, so it was only a night that Hiccup was captured, but with his unconscious moments and not seeing daylight, he thought it had been days.**

 **Now, believe it or not, this is the end of the story. What I want to do with it is create a separate one-shot series that is a sequel to this story. It will be partially request based. I have a few ideas that will be in it, whether it is requested or not. Also, if anything is requested that does not fit the direction I want the story to go in, I won't include it.**

 **So, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and please leave requests in the reviews!**


End file.
